It has been known in the art to provide conveyor belt cleaners in which a transversely disposed cross-shaft provides a support for individually mounted belt cleaner blades of either the doctor blade or arm and blade type. Generally the blades are mounted by means of fasteners to mounting members disposed on the cross-shafts. When the blades wear beyond certain limits, the fasteners are removed and the blades are replaced. This type arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,098,394, 3,598,231, 2,794,540, 1,975,591, 3,504,780, and 3,342,312.
Other arrangements have attempted to provide for removal and replacement of cleaner blades without the use of fasteners. Some examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,999,649, 4,131,194, 4,202,437, and 4,265,358.
Still others have recognized the advantages of a belt cleaner arrangement in which the arm and blade are formed as an integral unit, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 897,955 and 2,227,776.
Other arrangements of interest are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,328,888, 3,913,728, and 3,952,863.
None of the prior art, however, discloses a belt cleaner arrangement which provides the advantages of the present device.